Time Travelers Book One: Portal Wars
by CheekyJohnnyBaby13
Summary: Teddy, Stevie, Charlie, and Max take a trip down to Strawberry Fields, and find themselves a mission in the sixties. When the group splits up accidently, the fate of the universe depends on two sixteen year olds, two seventeen year olds, and three eighteen year olds. Lovely.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-Time Travel

Stonybrook High School, 2011

"Miss Nix, are you paying attention to me? " Mrs. Wallace snaps.

"A! B! C! All of the above!" Stevie Nix shouts out randomly, her chocolate brown waves bouncing as she whipped her head around, cinnamon brown eyes wide open.

Teddy Mitchall sniggers, closing her dark black eyes, and putting her blonde head in her arms to muffle her giggles.

"Shuddap, Teddy!" Charlie Martin says, fighting a smile herself. "The answer is x equals twenty-four and one half." She bows her head, her dark red hair falling over her left shoulder, green eyes glued to her work.

"Correct once again Miss Martin." Mrs. Wallace says, turning her beady glare away from Stevie and on to someone else.

"Ah, yes, and once again Miss smarty pants is right." Max Taylor says, shaking her head, her short black hair moving as she did, and her one intense blue eye and one bottle green eye sparkling with mischief.

"Oh, quiet, you!" Stevie says. "Thanks, Charlie."

Charlie waved her hand to say it was nothing. Secretly she loved to show off that she was taking all AP classes, and was about to graduate early.

"Now if only this day could hurry up, that'd be fab!" Teddy says, rolling her eyes behind those nerdy glasses that just looked so perfect on her (A/N Think Corey Feldman in Stand by Me, who played a character called Teddy ^. ^).

"So! Whaddya say to goin' out tonight?" Stevie proposes grandly.

"I'm game!" Max says instantly.

Teddy shrugs. "Whatever!"

"Err, I dunno, guys it's supposed to rain again and-"

"SHUT YOUR GOB!" The other three shout in unison, covering their ears as if Charlie had said something offending.

"You'll jinx it!" Teddy says, horrified.

"Alright! I'll go if it doesn't-"

"Don't even say it!" Stevie says.

"Fine."

Charlie sits on her couch, watching the tele, when her doorbell rings. She sighs, looking out the window at the pouring rain.

"I told you!" She says to nobody in particular. She walks over to the door and opens in.

"You bitch!" Teddy spits at her. "You made it rain, goddammit!"

"And now I get to rub it in your face!" Charlie retorts.

"We're still goin' out you know." Teddy says, grabbing Charlie's arm.

"Why? Where?"

"You'll see! It's your punishment!"

Charlie didn't like the sound of that.

"And we are here!" Stevie announces.

They stand in front of a weather beaten red gate, looking at Stevie like she's gone mad.

"Stevie, we're at Strawberry Fields in the rain. It's not gonna be as fun." Max points out.

"And besides, it looks kinda thunder-y, don't you think?" Teddy says, worried.

"And with thunder comes lightning!" Charlie adds.

"Oh, come off it! Nothing bad is gonna happen!" Stevie says, waving a hand around, and turning back to the gate.

She pushes it wide open and marches through. Stevie notices a rippled haze floating just above the fog in the distance.

"Ay, what's that?" Teddy asks, pointing to the disturbance.

"What's what?" Max asks.

"Aye, I see it too!" Charlie exclaims.

"Well? Let's go check it out then!"

The four friends tramp through the fields, as thunder rolls overhead, and the rain comes down harder than ever.

"Is anyone gonna explain to me what the hell we're- oh, that." Max says, her words falling short.

"What is it?" Stevie breaths, her eyes never leaving the strange disturbance.

Suddenly, lightning flashed, blinding the four girls. They are thrown backwards, and they hit the ground with a jarring thud.

The only thing is, it was eight people who hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Uh, hi! Sorry I didn't do an author's note the last chapter, I'm still getting used to this site.**

**So, obviously Stevie Nix isn't the real Stevie Nix, I just thought it was a cool last name for her. I don't own the Beatles. If I did, that'd just be amazing.**

Chapter 2

Strawberry Fields, Liverpool, 1960

Teddy's POV

"Ow!"

"Ay, watch it!"

"Get off me!"

I untangle myself from underneath the sea of bodies, and gasped for air. It had seemed like I had been the cushion to everyone's fall.

"God dammit!" I spit. "Where the hell are my glasses?"

"If it makes you feel any better, mine are gone too." A manly sounding blur in front of me says.

"Here, John." Another guy's voice said.

"Ah! I can see!"

"Well I can't!" I wail. Everything was so blurry, and it was annoying the hell out of me. I wanna see what was going on, dammit!

"Here, Teddy! Take your damn glasses and stop complaining!" Someone (Stevie, by the sound of it) shoved my glasses back on my face, and suddenly, everything slid back into focus.

"Oh, god, that's so much better!"

I'm standing with Stevie and Charlie in Strawberry Fields, but it wasn't raining anymore. There were also four guys in dark trousers, white shirts, and slicked back hair. They all looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't figure out where I knew them. One had auburn hair and heavy lidded brown eyes with Buddy Holly glasses. Another had a sweet baby face with rather large hazel eyes. The last one was a heavy scowler with thick eyebrows and eyes as black as mine. I decided I liked the one with the glasses the best.

"Where did you guys come from?" I ask.

"We could ask you the same thing! You guys kinda just dropped on us!" The Buddy Holly dude said. Heh, I'm calling him that from now on. And baby-face over there can be The Big Eyed One, and Mr. I-don't-ever-smile can be Mr. Grumpy.

"Did we now?" I say, raising an eyebrow.

I snuck a glance at Charlie, who was deep in thought.

"Well, sorry we were in your way, but we really should be going now." Stevie says.

"Stevie, we can't." Charlie says. "It isn't our time."

"Huh?"

"I said: it isn't _our_ _time_."

I suddenly get it.

It's not our time. Literally. Somehow we were blown all the way across time, and into what looked like the 60's.

Wait a tick- The sixties?

Oh! Now I know who these guys are! They're the Beatles! Or, by the looks of them, the future Beatles.

"What're we gonna do, Charlie?" I ask, nervously. "Wait a tick- where the hell is Max?"

"Hold on, who's Max?" The Big Eyed One asks. His baby face makes him look like Paul, but I can't really tell.

"Our friend. She was here a minute ago!" Charlie says, beginning to fret.

"She?" Buddy Holly dude, who is probably John asks. "Max is a guy's name, not a bird's name."

"Well neither is Stevie!" I point to Stevie, who giggles at how we met in grammar school.

"And neither is Teddy!" She says, pointing at me. "Or Charlie for that matter."

"Well, mine is short for Charlotte." Charlie says, rolling her eyes.

"Charlotte is a pretty name." Mr. Grumpy says, then blushes a deep red. I figure he's George. He looks so small though!

Ooh, that's a googley eyed look from Charlie! Aw, what if they fell in love and got married and had amazingly adorable babies- holy shit, someone just said something!

"Wait, what?" I ask.

"I said where are we gonna stay?" Stevie repeats, knowing my tendency to check out every now and them.

"Hey, you guys can crash at my place if you really need to." Buddy Holly dude a.k.a John says. "Me aunt is out for the night, and probably the rest of the weekend."

"By the way, who the hell are you?" I ask.

"John Lennon." Buddy Holly dude says.

I hear Stevie gasp in recognition, and I shoot her a warning look.

"Paul McCartney." The Big Eyed One says, taking out a cigarette.

"George Harrison." Mr. Grumpy says.

Silence.

"Ay, where's Ringo?" Buddy Holly dude asks.

"Ringo? What kind of name is that?" Stevie wonders out loud, hamming it up a bit to keep our cover.

"Well what kind of name is Stevie?" The Big Eyed One retorts. Ooh, good one.

"Touché." Stevie snaps. Heh.

"Well, are we going to John's or not?" Mr. Grumpy asks sharply. What a little ray of sunshine.

"Yeah, I guess we will. As long as we get to talk alone." Charlie replies, gesturing to me and Stevie.

"Deal."

We got to Buddy Holly dude's house, and we were now in the living room. The other three were probably listening at the keyhole. Damn them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Stevie hisses. "I mean- that was John fucking Lennon!"

"Language, Stevie. Calm yourself! It's actually quite simple." Charlie whispers back.

"Explain then!"

"Well, you may not believe this, but it's the only answer. It has to be."

"Well, spit it out then!" I say.

Charlie takes a deep breath. "The disturbance wasn't what I thought it was. I thought it was a mirage. They happen a lot there."

"Then what was it?" Stevie asks.

Charlie looks down and whispers "I think it was a portal."

"Like in the sci-fi movies we always watch?" I ask her, and she nods.

"The lightning struck right where the disturbance was. If it truly was a portal, it would have bended and unraveled the space-time continuation, therefor creating a vortex-"

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" I say, waving my arms around frantically. "Dumb it down a little, you insanely smart freak of nature!"

She looks at me like she's not exactly sure how to take that. "The lightning made a time machine."

Stevie and I look at each other in sudden comprehension.

"Well where's Max?" I ask, worried.

"She could be anywhere."

"What about them?" Stevie says, pointing to the door. "Don't they deserve to know? They've lost their friend too, and it's all our fault!"

"Then I think we owe them the truth." Charlie says wisely, and I nod in agreement. "Especially since they most likely ended up in the same place."

"Alright, let's tell them."

The door opens, and Buddy Holly dude, Mr. Grumpy, and The Big Eyed One walk in. "We know already." Buddy Holiday dude says.

Oops. Well, that's the consequences of eavesdropping, I suppose.

**A/N**

**Okay yay! New chapter!**

**Quick review-**

**Buddy Holly dude= John**

**The Big Eyed One= Paul**

**Mr. Grumpy= George**

**Gotta love Teddy **

**-Jamie **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Yaaaaay! Third Chapter! Okay so I decided that I'm usually going to switch between Teddy's and Max's POV, so you can see what's going on with Max and the others. Don't worry though, you'll get to see Charlie and Stevie's POVs too pretty soon. Speaking of Teddy, here's a guide to her mental nicknames that are so amazing!**

**John- Buddy Holly dude**

**Paul- The Big Eyed One**

**George- Mr. Grumpy (I really do luv you, Georgie!)**

**Disclaimer- Me- Psssh, I totally own you guys**

**Beatles- Huh?**

**Me- OKAY FINE! RUIN MY SPIRIT!**

Chapter Three

Unknown Place, Unknown Time

Max's POV

I open my eyes to a bright sunlit rainforest. I try to sit up, then groan at the pain in my head.

"Woah, I don't think you should be sitting up for a while, sleeping beauty." A guys voice says. "You had a rather nasty bash on the head!"

I look up, only to find Ringo frikin' Starr bending over me. What the hell? He even looked young! _I must be dreaming_. I think, and say the first thing that comes to mind. "But, you're Ringo Starr!"

His blue puppy dog eyes sparkle with joy at being recognized. "You know my name?" He asks happily.

"Of course I do! You-" Hold on, I don't think he's from my time! Either that or- "I'm dreaming." I whisper the last part.

" 'Fraid not, love." He says grimly. "I don't know where we are or how we got here. All I know is that the food supply here is limited."

I giggle, and the second my stomach rumbles, I sober up.

"See!" He teases lightly, and we both start laughing.

Once we calm down, I say "Well, since we're stuck here together, we should be friends right? I'm Max Taylor."

"I think that would be a very good idea." He says with a sweet smile.

Maybe this isn't so bad after all.

Penny Lane, Liverpool 1960

Teddy's POV

Buddy Holly dude, Mr. Grumpy, and The Big Eyed One stand in the doorway, looking somewhat ashamed, but more determined than anything.

"Dirty eavesdroppers!" I accuse, pointing at them.

"All right, you, put your accusatory finger away." Buddy Holly dude says. My stomach leaps. _He knows the accusatory finger!_

"John, you just made Teddy's day." Charlie teases.

I blush scarlet. Now that I think about it, Buddy Holly dude is kind of a stud muffin. I mean, his hair isn't slicked back in that Elvis style anymore (Thank God!) and it comes down across his forehead, almost to the Beatle mop-top. It's a pretty colour too! Auburn, blonde and brown all mixed into one. His eyes are this warm chocolate with a little bit of green and gold. They're heavily lidded, but it just makes him look lazy, not stoned like it would on any other person.

That's it! I'm calling him Stud Muffin now! Speaking of, he just said something. Or did he?

"What?" I say.

Stud Muffin looks at me oddly. "I didn't say anything."

"Oh. Hey, where'd everyone go?"

Stud Muffin continues to look at me like I belong in an insane asylum. "They're packing. George and Paul went home to pack."

"Why?" Okay, I missed A LOT. I should really work on that.

"Charlie explained everything, and said we might find another portal, and maybe find Ringo and Max." Stud Muffin explains, polishing his glasses. "She also said that the portals aren't natural, and that someone's creating them. We should try to stop them before it gets out of hand, and everything gets screwed up."

I nod, absorbing the information. "So where do we look for one?"

"She said they should probably come out when it's less noticeable, so like when you guys came to our time, it was raining really hard in yours. Strawberry Fields is known for getting all foggy when it rains, so whoever created the portal was hoping the fog would cover it up. I think another time they'd create one is when it's super-hot in the desert, so it looks like a mirage."

"Yeah, but we're in the middle of England, Stud- I mean- John. There's never gonna be a desert here, it rains too much." I say.

"Good point, but you never know where we end up when we find another, right?" He replies.

"If we find another one." I say grimly.

**A/N**

**Ooh! Teddy's got the hots for Johnny! Haha, just kidding! Or am I? O.o**

**Review, and you get a giant cookie!**

**-Jamie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Okay, people I'm a tad disappointed. Only Sevenseasofriley got a giant cookie! So, quick review, John is no longer Buddy Holly dude, but he is now Stud Muffin. I know I said I'd be doing Teddy as a main POV, but it's not my fault! The real Charlie (which is my SUPPOSED BFF) out smarted me once again, and now I have to do a POV of Charlie. Damn you, woman! Now I have to start from scratch.**

**Disclaimer- I hate you. Go dig a hole and die in it.**

Penny Lane, Liverpool 1960

Charlie's POV

I can't believe I'm at George Harrison's house! I'm really at his house!

Okay, enough with the fangirl-ness. I need to think.

"You okay?" George asks me.

"Yeah, just thinking, why?"

"Dunno. You think a lot, don't yeh?"

Ohmigod, his scouse is adorable! George was always my favorite Beatle. I loved his infatuation with the Indian culture, just like I was. "Um, yeah. I guess so. I just can't turn my brain off right now."

He chuckles shyly. "You're a smart one, you are."

I giggle, turning red. "Thanks."

"How'd you come up with that theory? You know, the one about the portals?"

"Oh, um, I really like astronomy. It's my favorite branch of science." I say. "Teddy and I also watch a lot of sci-fi crap too." I say as an afterthought.

He smiles, then quickly frowns. "What if we don't find another portal?" He asks.

I frown too, seriously considering this.

If someone really had unraveled the space-time continuation, it would have created a vortex. But that still doesn't explain how Max and Ringo vanished. Then something struck me.

To make a portal, you'd need another end, right? One to go through, and one to exit in! Obviously they don't close up immediately, otherwise we wouldn't be here. I check the clock. It's only been an hour since we arrived in this time, so what if it was still there?

I run this theory by George, and his eyes brighten. "But where would it be?"

"Strawberry Fields, of course!"

Teddy's POV

"Woah, lemme get this straight. You expect me to go running back to that dammed portal?" I say in disbelief. "Hells to the no!"

Charlie huffs in frustration. "You _have _to, Teddy! It's the only way to get Max and Ringo back!"

"But that thing- it- well, ya know, it-" I look around, not wanting to admit anything.

"Oh, don't tell me your scared of it!"

Goddammit, Stud Muffin! If you weren't so damn sexy, you'd be dead right now!

I glare at him. "She is scared of it!"

I slug him on the arm as hard as I can. He may be a stud muffin, but Teddy's the boss.

"I am not!" I protest.

"Then it's settled. As soon as Paul and Stevie get back, we'll leave." Charlie says, smirking.

Goddammit, what the hell did I get myself into?

**A/N**

**I know, short chapter, but I'm supposed to be off my computer right now. Review, or I'll have the Walrus after you!**

**-Jamie**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N**

**Okay, I'm gonna start updating a bit slower now, considering I have work, water polo, homework, and school in general to juggle. I would like to say a very happy birthday to John Winston Lennon, may you rest in peace, Stud Muffin!**

Chapter 5

Strawberry Fields, Liverpool 1960

Teddy's POV

We tramp through the fields once again, in search for that damn portal.

We were put in pairs, and of course I had to be paired with Stud Muffin, who was constantly pestering me about my time.

"What do I look like?"

"Old." I can't tell him the truth. I don't have the heart.

"Do I have a wife?"

"Um, yeah?" If you can even call that a wife.

"Is she pretty?"

"Erm."

"Do I have kids?"

"Yeah."

"Is Paul married?"

"This would be his third."

"Is Ringo married?"

"Yep."

"Does Georgie get married?"

"Twice."

"Does anyone die?"

"I can't tell you that, St- I mean- John."

"Pleaaaase?" I turn around and he's giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"No, John, really, don't make me say it." I mumble, not meeting his eyes.

"Pleeaaaase?"

"Okay fine. Yes, but I'm not saying who."

"Awh, darn it!"

"Hey, what's this?"

I pick up an old looking key curiously.

"A key!" Stud Muffin says, all proud of himself.

"Naw, really?"

I stand up, roll my eyes, and walk away from him.

I'm about five feet away from him, when I promptly slam into something.

Stud Muffin cracks up, but sobers when I glare at him.

I stand up, and there it is, rippling, almost completely hidden by the sunlight.

"GUYS!" I shout excitedly. "I FOUND IT!"

They come running over, and Stevie examines it.

"Yep, that's it all right!"

I look at the key in my hand, and slowly walk up to the portal. With a shaking hand, I put the key directly in the middle of the portal, and turn it.

The air around it shimmers, and suddenly, a stone archway appears, the air in the middle of it still shimmering and rippling. On the very top the word Forward is inscribed. I walk around to the back, and it says Backward.

"Christ almighty!" The Big Eyed One says, his already huge eyes bugging out more than humanly possible. I crack up at how absurd he looks, and everybody stares at me.

"So, Charlie? What's the plan?" George says.

The poor girl blushes violently from being put on the spot, and blurts "Forward."

We walk, single file, through the portal, and it sucks us in once more.

A Secret Foundation, Unknown Place, Unknown Time

Loretta's computer beeped again, and she looked at it in confusion. Her eyes grew wide, and she scurries off to the Director's office.

She reaches a modern looking chrome door, and knocks hesitantly on it.

"Come in, Loretta." His pleasant voice is clear even through the thick metal door.

"What is it, Loretta?"

"Sir, someone has been using our portals." Loretta says anxiously.

"Who?"

"Six teenagers, sir. Three boys and three girls."

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" The Director says. "Well, just leave them be, and they'll be fine."

"Sir, you don't understand. See, they have the lost key." Loretta explains in a nervous rush.

The Director's eyes narrow in anger. "Get that key back." He orders, his smooth voice icy cold. "Kill them if you have to."

Loretta nods, and rushes off to tell the extermination offices.

**A/N**

**Oooh, scary! I know, it's really short, but hey, it took me three days to write, and actually get a freakin' idea. Sooo, review, and you get a hug from Ringo! Ringo hugs are the bomb, so you should really review!**


	6. Not Ch 6 Please Read

**Today I come with very sad news. At 10:35 this morning, Rosa Martin (Charlie's mother) was hospitalized for sudden cardiac arrest. She passed away ten minutes after we reached the hospital. **

**I know this may seem highly unimportant to you, but Rosa was like a second mother to me. I can only imagine Charlie's pain in this situation.**

**I'm not asking for much, just please take the time to reach out to Charlie by PMing me. This has hit us really hard, and I'd appreciate it if you could find it in your heart to say something to her.**

**Thank you for reading this, it really means a lot. As for Portal Wars, sorry if you guys got your hopes up for a new chapter, I promise chapter six will be up soon.**

**-Jamie**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N I suck, I know. Just read.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I totally own the Beatles and Elvis. They're right there next to my time machine T_T**

* * *

><p><strong>The Cavern Club, 1965<strong>

**Teddy's POV**

I fell out of the portal and directly onto someone's butt.

"AHHHH!" I screamed.

"AHHHH!" Stevie screamed back. "Get your face outta my butt!"

"Get your butt outta my face!" I yelled back.

I felt someone yank me out of Stevie's way, and looked up to Charlie, who was in the middle of rolling her eyes.

"Hey, when did you straighten your hair?" I asked her.

Charlie touched her ultra-straight hair. "Oh my god, my hair!"

I knit my eyebrows, confused. Then I noticed Stud Muffin staring at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"You look pretty damn hot." He replied. I wanted so badly to slap the smirk of his face.

But he was John Frikin Lennon, and he was uberfine. So I didn't.

Then I looked at my clothes, wondering what the hell he meant.

The portal must have dressed us up, because I was in a cute little black dress. The blonde hair that hung straight to my waist was up in a elegant bun with my fringe and small curls to frame my face. I still had touches of me though, keeping my Buddy Holly glasses, and I even had a new pair of bright red converse!

Charlie had her hair straight with a mod-like apple green dress that ended well above the knee, grey tights and black heels.

Stevie's hair was down in her usual wavelettes with a light pink strapless, knee length dress and gold high heels.

"Hey, we gig here!" The Big Eyed One pointed to the pub across the street. He turned to Stevie and bowed. "Would you like to accompany me, m'lady?"

Stevie giggled, then blushed, nodding. SHE LIKES HIM, SHE LIKES HIM, SHE LIKES- Oh, someone's talking!

"Used to gig here," Mr. Grumpy said slowly.

"Huh?" Charlie looked at him.

"_Used_ to gig here. The year is 1965."

Silence.

"Wow, Teddy, you haven't talked for just over a minute now, that must have been hard, yeah?"

Can I slap him now? I took a peek into Stud Muffin's dark eyes. Nope, still too cute. Damn. Awh, Stevie and The Big Eyed One are still holding hands! Oh, that could have been a band name! Stevie and the Big Eyed Ones! Heh, I make myself laugh.

No really, I do!

"Teddy," Stud Muffin snapped his fingers in front of my face a few times.

"I once had a dream that butterflies took over the world and eventually led it to self destruct, then sculpted the remains into the face of Elvis Presley." I blurted.

Where the hell did that come from? Aw, now everyone's looking at me like I'm crazy!

"I remember you told me about that." Stevie said. "Didn't we send you to the school counselor after that?"

They did, actually. I have such nice friends who believe I'm completely stable in the mental department.

Notice the sarcasm? Good, it's literally dripping off of my look right now. "No, that was after you found out that I was keeping a bird in my locker."

The Big Eyed One raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at me. "You kept a _bird_ in your locker?"

I looked back at him, offended. "It was wounded! What was I supposed to do, leave it to die?"

And with that, I stomped off.

A good five minutes later

"MY GOD I HAVE TO PEE!" No, I honestly don't care if I just yelled that out to the world. No one could hear me anyways.

Heh, I bet I had ya goin' there, huh? Well, nobody could hear me, the music was too loud.

I shoved my way through the thick crowd in search of a bathroom, but to no avail.

"Fudge monkeys! Who doesn't have a bathroom in their feckin' bar?" I muttered to myself. Then I noticed a kid with thick dark hair and grey eyes. He didn't look too old, just about thirteen, but he was carrying a large silver hammer. And those grey eyes were aimed right on me. We stood there, me in shock, and him in complete stoniness.

"Well, uh, I'll be going then." I said, clearing my throat nervously.

The kid just stared at me, not even blinking. How does anyone do that and not crack up? I'd be dying of laughter right now.

"Doesn't your mum know you're here?" I asked him.

No reply.

"Er, does anyone know you're here?"

Silence.

"Right then."

Nothing.

"Got a name?" I tried one last time.

"Maxwell."

Lovely. One word. This kid really needs to work on his conversation skills.

"Okay then, why do you have that hammer?"

"To kill people like you."

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV<strong>

"Okay, so what's you're favourite colour?" Ringo asked me.

"Uhm, I like red, and black, and green I guess." I replied. We'd been going on for about three hours now. "Do you have a girlfriend where you come from?" I prayed the answer was no.

He shook his head. "What about you? Do you have a fella?"

"Nope. Not anymore. He'd broken up with me a few days before I got here." I lifted my shaking hand to my forehead. I was wounded, my head starting to pound again, and I needed water or food.

"Now who would break up with you? A pretty gal like you." Ringo teased.

"Only a bastard," I sing-songed back.

A rustle came from the bushes and I froze. "Shhh-" I whispered. I rolled over onto my stomach and crawled silently over to it. Peering in, I saw a rabbit, a decent sized one, nibbling on a leaf. Slowly and silently, I reached my hand in, then swiftly grabbed it by the neck.

"I have found food!" I lifted the struggling rabbit above my head happily. "Now you don't happen to know how to start a fire, do you?"

* * *

><p><strong>O.o Eh… Don't kill me. I know it was pretty lame. There's gonna be a lot of action in the next chappie though…<strong>


End file.
